Jet Set Generations
by ZoNe13
Summary: This story is about a new generation of street punks who want to fight for their freedom of expression.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**The year is 2024. Rokkaku Gouji has been stopped by the GGs. But a new corporation has taken over Rokkaku Group,** **called Phyto Corp. And with it, new gangs have sprouted up, like the Draco Force and the Kontrol Freaks. and what's worse, the GGs are gone. but a new gang has come to save what is now New Tokyo-to. They are called Dreamerz, and these are their stories.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Zone's POV**

I was running from police. Not a regular thing for me, but at least I wasn't alone. My brother Afro and friend Slyy were running with me. We skated down alleys and grinded on almost everything we could, but it was not enough. They were slowly catching up, and we were fucking screwed, then I saw an opening near a sewer in Dogenzaka Hill, and we went for it. Soon we were safe. We stopped to take a break and check if the coast was clear, and then Slyy called us.

Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. My name's Zone. I'm basially the second-born son of Combo and a Rapid 99 member. I'm the leader of the street gang infamously known as the Dreamerz. My brother Afro was supposed to be the leader, but he chose to be second in command. There was also my friend Slyy, who's parents were Cube and Corn. He originally did everything Rokkaku said everyday of his life, but when I introduced him to Jet Set Radio, he immediately changed from a Rokkaku Lover into a Rudie.

"You guys, check it out!" Slyy was sixteen years old, with light skin, a grey hoodie with the hood on, non see-thru goggles, a black shirt, black jeans, and blue skates.

"Holy shit." Was my reply. I was also sixteen years old, with a black beanie, dark skin, black hair, special headphones that were tuned to both Jet Set Radio and Rokkaku police signals, a red shirt that said "T.K.O" on it, black shorts, and blood red skates.

We had found the GGs old hangout. It was even more amazing than when I first heard of it. I had heard of the GGs, but never found their old base until now. There was a pinball machine, a huge stereo system, and even a punching bag with Rokkaku Gouji's face on it.

"Alright, guys. Since the GGs are gone for good, I guess we could use this as our base now. Let's get out of here."

So we left our new home, and as soon as we stepped back into Dogenzaka Hill, we found three of the GGs. There was Corn, a guy with a long hat, yellow hair, a blue jacket, and a cool attitude. He was a little like me. Then there was Beat. He had some really cool looking headphones, non see-through shades, a green and black shirt with blue writing, black and blue skates, black pants, and red hair. Finally there was Yoyo. He had a blue shirt with a yellow sash, red glasses, yellow skates, green hair, and black shorts.

So when we saw the GGs, and they saw us, we came towards each other. There was static in the air as we stared at one another.

"Who are you?" asked Corn.

"We are the Dreamers. I'm Zone, the leader. This is my brother Afro. and my friend Slyy." Oh, Afro is my older brother. He was wearing big headphones, had an afro the size of a basketball, had on a yellow shirt with purple writing, purple jeans, and yellow skates.

"Alright. I heard about you guys. I'm Corn. These guys are Beat and Yoyo."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Race

Sup, everyone! Now I know that no one had commented on the story I was doing, but I just thought of the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Corn's POV**

****_This is good,_ I thought. _As long as I can trust these guys to get our territory back from these new gangs,we should be safe._

"So you've heard of us. How?" Slyy asked.

"DJ Professor K talked about you on Jet Set Radio, yo." Yoyo answered.

"So how did you find our HQ?" I asked with slight curiousness.

"We were running from the Rokkaku Police, and we ran into your base by accident. Sorry." Zone answered.

_Ok, now to make the deal. _I thought.

"I want to make a deal with you guys." I said.

"What kind of deal?" Zone asked.

"We'll give you the base if you can beat me in a race around Dogenzaka Hill. Just me and you, Zone. Leader against leader."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you have to separate your gang for good."

Zone thought for a moment. "I accept." He said with pride.

"Then let's begin."

So we found a starting point, negotiated the rules, and then started. We were pretty much even when it came to speed, but as soon as we got near the mall, Zone used a boost dash to get away from me. He was a little to fast at first, so I thought that he was a noob. But two seconds later, I couldn't see him anymore! So when the race was over, I saw him dancing at the finish line.

"What took you so long?" He said with a smirk.

"Alright, so you won. The base is yours. but I want to send you off with two things. Yoyo, Beat, fix their headphones."

So Yoyo and Beat tuned their headphones to Jet Set Radio, and gave them watches.

"These watches have your signal in them, so you can talk to each other," Beat said. We tuned your headphones to Jet Set Radio so that you could get the lowdown on the streets."

"What's the second thing?" Slyy asked.

"We will help you. Not in the same gang, but as allies." I answered.

So we skated off, and left them to what they wanted to do. Not the best way to say goodbye, but at least I didn't have to suffer anymore embarrassing losses. Especially to Zone.


	3. Chapter 3: What Slyy Saw

Jet Set Generations: Part III

**Slyy's POV**

I had witnessed the biggest win in Rudie history. Not only did Zone win, he also beat Corn, the leader of the GGs! It was like seeing the world in a brand new way. So as we left Dogenzaka Hill to go get something to eat, I couldn't help but wonder if Corn made it easy for Zone to win the race.

It was early afternoon when we reached the noodle shop, and I was starving. All I wanted was a piping hot bowl of buckwheat noodles with plenty of meat to go with it. I guess you could say I was as hungry as a hippo, but I need food just like anyone else does. So we ate for about five, maybe six minutes, and then we went to our base to collect spray cans. When we got to the base, we collected all the spray cans, and then went to Dogenzaka Hill to go cover up the graffiti some other gang left. Just then, we heard a signal coming from Jet Set Radio.

"Yo, yo, yo, everybody! This is the big man on campus, DJ Professor K, and this here is Jet Set Radio! We got a real thriller for ya, so listen close! As soon as Rokkaku Gouji was defeated, his company, Rokkaku Group, was taken over by a new corporation, called Phyto Corp. This corporation is led by Rokkaku Gouji's old partner; an American named James Phyto, who liked the Rokkaku Law so much, that he continued it with all his money, and even supercharged the Rokkaku Police.

And what's even worse, some new gangs have sprouted up, and the GG's are nowhere to be found! Let's start with the Kontrol Freaks. These guys are a mix of nerd and jock, plus I hear they are Rapid 99's brothers! How crazy is that? Next there's the Draco Force. They're a bunch of dragon-loving guys who love to go puttin' their scales where they don't belong. They took over when Poison Jam split up, and now they've taken over Dogenzaka Hill and most of Rokkaku-Dai Heights. But now we have some new saviors of the streets, who want to finish what the GGs started. That's right, I'm talking about the Dreamerz.

With Afro, a kid who is slick yet spectacular at tagging, Slyy, a man who can grind just about anything with ease, and their leader, a young boy by the name of Zone, who is as fast as Corn for some reason. And just to let you know, Zone and Corn have a rivalry that started with a race in Dogenzaka Hill. Ya'll better get ready, the next chapter of this story is going to come fast."


	4. Chapter 4: The Noob

**Hey, everyone. I haven't been getting any comments on my work, but I'm not taking any offense to it. Anywayz, I do not own JSRF. End of story.**

* * *

**Zone's POV**

****I wish I was sleeping right now.

Not only did I have to spray over the Draco Force's graffiti, I also had to watch out for the cops! Un-fucking-belivable. All I was thinking was "I hate my life. My life sucks. Big time." As I was watching for the cops, I had noticed something unusual. There was a rudie skating towards our hideout! So as soon as Afro finished the art, we skated toward the rudie at a slow pace. Then I called to him:

"Hey, you!"

He turned around quickly, and I saw that he was wearing a short sleeved shirt with the word "ME" written on it. He was also wearing blue jeans, had brown, curly hair, and had on green skates.

"What are you doing on our turf?" Slyy asked.

"I'm looking for the Dreamerz." He answered.

"You found them. Now what do you want?" I demanded.

"I want to join you."

I stayed silent for a moment. We all did. Then I said:

"You can join if you can pass our initiation test."

"Alright. what is it?" He asked.

"You have to beat Afro in a game of Tagger's Tag." Slyy said.

Just then DJ Professor K came on. "Hey-yo everyone. DJ Professor K here, bringin' all the hits from Jet Set Radio. I have just heard that a game of Tagger's Tag is about to start in Dogenzaka Hill between a new kid who apparently wants to join the Dreamerz, and a member of the Dreamerz himself, Afro, the Master of Tags!"

After that little interruption was over, the game started. Afro started off slow, but then he suddenly got thrown down by the kid, and then got a screwball symbol sprayed on his back. Afro was beaten by a noob.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Syko." He answered.


	5. Chapter 5: Draco Danger

Jet Set Generations: Part V

**Zone's POV**

So now we had a new member. His name was Syko. He was skating around the Garage while trying to think of new graffiti. How I know? I have that kind of instinct. I was sitting next to the stereo system and I had decided enough was enough, so I called a patrol of Dogenzaka Hill.

"Listen up, everyone. We need to patrol our new turf right now. So me and Syko will go patrol over there. You two stand guard in case of an attack, got it?"

Everybody understood, so me and the new kid went to Dogenzaka Hill to go show him the ropes.

"Ok, the first thing to know about us is our tags. We usually use red, black, blue, green, and grey paint to mark our turf. Have you heard of any other gangs?" I said.

"The Draco Force and the Kontrol Freaks." He replied.

"Alright. The Draco Force has dark red and black paint, while the Kontrol Freaks use orange, yellow, and black paint. So if you see any irregular tags, call me, got it?"

"Yeah."

"And check in every hour, just so we know where you are, ok?"

"Ok."

So as soon as we got to Dogenzaka Hill, we split up to go patrol. Two minutes into the patrol, I heard Syko phone in.

"I just saw some guys dancing in front of the mall here."

"What are they dressed like?" I asked.

"Dark red scales, black pants, and dark red skates."

I was shocked. It was the Draco Force! "Get out of there unseen, and go back to the garage. Hurry!" I told Syko.

A minute passed, and then I saw Syko pass right by me. Then I skated to the mall. When I got there, they were still dancing in front of the mall. I approached them with caution, and then the boss spoke up.

"What do you think your ass is doing on our fuckin' turf?

"This isn't your turf anymore. This place belongs to the Dreamerz." I said.

"Who are you to tell us whose turf it is?"

"Name's Zone. I'm the leader of the Dreamerz. Who are you?"

"My name's Hachi. I'm the boss of the Draco Force."

"Now that intros are done, you can leave."

"No way. Not without beating me in a race around Dogenzaka Hill. If you win, we'll leave. If you lose, then this place belongs to us. Sound good?"

I thought for a long moment. Then I said, "Real good."

So we found the start line, then DJ Professor K came on in my headphones.

"Sup everyone. This is your man of the hour, DJ Professor K, and you are toasting Jet Set Radio! Seems like we got a race going on against Hachi, the boss from the Draco Force, and Zone, the leader of the Dreamerz. Let's go to Dogenzaka Hill so we can get this match started."

Then the race began. Hachi was a little slow at first, but then he started to speed up once we got near the second curve. I needed to put some distance between us, so I used a boost dash. As soon as I got to the mall, I couldn't see Hachi anymore, so I collected some spray cans and did another boost dash. Thirty seconds later, I had won the race. Hachi, who was tired after trying to catch up to me, came later. Then he said:

"Whatever. We still got Rokkaku-Dai anyways."

Then they left toward home.


	6. Chapter 6: Glittering Gold

Chapter 2

**Zone's POV**

After the run-in with the Draco Force, I skated as fast as I could toward the Garage. But then I saw something completely un-fucking-believable: the street was blocked off by the Rokkaku police!

"Dammit!" I yelled.

I looked for a shortcut and I found one. That was the good news. The bad news was: I had to go through a construction site. I realized that skates couldn't go through dirt, so I had to walk through it. A minute later, I had gotten around those stupid cops and I was running to the Garage.

When I got there, the Garage was in chaos. Pizza boxes thrown every which way, stereo playing some of Afro's music, and everybody was arguing. Everybody was arguing?! I had to stop it. So I yelled:

"Quiet!"

Everyone became so quiet that I could hear the traffic from Shibuya Terminal.

"What are you guys arguing about?" I asked.

Everyone said "Music."

Just then DJ Professor K's voice came on. "Come one come all to Jet Set Radio. Wazzup ya'll, this is your ringleader, DJ Professor K speaking, so listen close."

We crowded around the stereo system and wondered what K was going to say this time.

"Seems like we have a new Rudie named Glitter in Shibuya terminal, who's tryin' to draw out the Dreamerz! She's basically saying, "Come on out, Dreamerz."

Then the broadcast ended and Aisle 10 came on. We looked at one another in silence for a moment, then me, Afro and Slyy skated to Shibuya Terminal and left Syko in charge of the Garage. Twenty minutes later, we got to Shibuya Terminal and saw that the whole place was covered in glittery graffiti. Then the girl aptly named Glitter came out of hiding and appeared in front of us.

"I want to join you guys right now."

We looked at each other, and then laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Beat me in a game of tagger's tag, and you're in." Slyy said with a grin.

"You're on!"

Luckily, K's voice didn't come on. When we got a better view of the game, it was already over. Slyy was covered head to toe in glittery paint, and Glitter was standing right next to him, throwing a spray can up in the air.


	7. Chapter 7: Kontrol Krazy

**Afro's POV**

****We were bored. Not only because this was a Saturday, but because everyone decided to take the day off from patrolling the streets. Zone had taken Glitter to her new room (we are brothers, if you didn't know.), Syko and Slyy were practicing their graffiti, and I was listening to some music, preferably Statement of Intent. After Zone was done showing Glitter her new room, he wanted to talk to me.

"Hey, Afro, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Do you want to head to Shibuya Terminal with me? They got a new pizza shop over there."

"Ok. Let's go."

So we went to Shibuya Terminal to go pick up some pizza, and as soon as we got there, DJ Professor K's voice came on.

Citizens of New Tokyo-to, this is your man, DJ Professor K, comin' to you from Jet Set Radio! It seems that the Kontrol Freaks have come to Shibuya Terminal and sprayed over all of the Dreamerz' graffiti. And what's even worse is: they're in Shibuya Terminal right now! The Dreamerz better stop them before things get ugly."

'Thanks for the late news, K.' I thought.

We looked around the terminal and saw nothing but orange and black graffiti everywhere, even on the new pizza shop's window.

"So no pizza, I guess?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup." Zone answered.

So we skated toward the first bit of graffiti we saw, and saw all three Kontrol Freaks admiring their work. We snuck up on them, and then I said:

"Yo, guys!"

All three jumped so high, I thought they touched the rooftops.

"So you came. We have this place now, so buzz off." The first Kontrol Freak said.

"No way. This is our turf. Go away." I replied.

"How about this. If your leader can beat all of us, alone, in a game of Tagger's Tag, we will leave. And if you lose, then this place belongs to us. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. Let's roll."

So they all lined up, side by side, and the game began. Zone was faster than all of the Kontrol Freaks, so as soon as he lost them, he appeared behind the three and took all three of them out with one spray can.

"All right, we'll leave. But don't think this is the last you've seen of us." Then they skated off.

I was hungry after that game, so I asked Zone:

"Now can we get pizza?"

"As soon as we get all this graffiti covered up." He answered.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cop

**Syko's POV**

****"So we got pizza, huh?" I asked.

Zone and Afro had gone to the new pizza shop in Shibuya Terminal. It took them linger than I expected, but they were battling the Kontrol Freaks, so I wasn't complaining. I just hoped that the pizza was good.

"Yup. But we had to clean up the Terminal first. Then, when we were done, the store owner gave us free pizza for a year!" Afro said with a grin.

"So the Kontrol Freaks did all that damage to the Terminal?"

"Didn't you listen to DJ Professor K? Of course they did."

Zone was quiet all the time me and Afro were talking. Either he thought something was wrong, or he was just tired.

"Zone, what's up?" I asked him.

"Something's wrong. Usually the store owners chase us away with the Rokkaku Police, but-"

Just then we heard DJ Professor K on the sound system. He sounded pretty shocked, too.

"Hey Dreamerz, This is DJ Professor K with an update on the streets. Looks like one of the Rokkaku Police found your HQ and is about to call in backup to catch ya'll. You either gotta take him out, or run off."

I saw him, and he was looking for his microphone, which was stolen by Glitter. I admired her for a second, then I went to knock out the cop who barged in. I hit him so hard with a spray can that he lost all his memory. He was still knocked out when we took him to Dogenzaka Hill to rest there. It was safe to say he was out like a light.

We then patrolled the streets, looking out for any suspicious graffiti. After about a two hour scan of our turf, we headed home. Today was a boring day, but I got used to it.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories of Home

**Glitter's POV**

I was looking up at the sky, just like anybody would. Things were okay. I was also skating toward Dogenzaka Hill, patrolling, like Zone wanted me to. It was about a week since I joined up with the Dreamerz, and I still remember when I first got skates. It was a long time ago, about three years before Phyto took over New Tokyo-to.

My dad had gotten me skates for my eighth birthday. I was so happy, I jumped as high as the ceiling of our house. My mom was on a business trip, plus our house was right in the middle of Shibuya Terminal.

"_Do you like your gift, Misaka?" _He asked me.

_"Yeah, Dad!" _I answered.

I looked at them, my new skates. They were pink, with gold glitter writing that said "Flyy" in kanji lettering. I was truly happy for the first time in my life. Then, when Rokkaku came to town, everything burned in hell. He had taken away what everyone loved with a single law: Rokkaku Law. That same day, I lost my father in a freak car accident. I was alone for the first time of my life.

The day after the car accident, I had skated around in Dogenzaka Hill for a while. I found some spray cans in an alleyway, so I picked them up, and went home. When I got there, I mixed the spray paint cans with some glitter I had for about two weeks, then I laced up my skates and headed out to Shibuya Terminal. When I got there, I started spraying everything I could, until the Dreamerz came. I challenged one of them to a game of Tagger's Tag, and I won.

I guess now that I look at it, I was a noob. Now I know what me and the rest of the Dreamerz have to do.

We have to stop Phyto.


	10. Chapter 10: New Foes, Old Friends

**Zone's POV**

It was a normal day in the Garage. Everyone was either listening to music or spaying new tags. I was doing something completely different than those two things: I was reading a magazine. It was called Tokyo Monthly. It had a picture of James Phyto, who was the one person that all Rudies hated with a passion.

Suddenly, DJ Professor K's voice came on the stereo system, and we all huddled together to listen to what was going on.

"Yo everybody in Tokyo-to! This is your man DJ Professor K, and you're listening to Jet Set Radio! Looks like there's a new gang in town, and they look like evil copies of the Dreamerz! They're called the Architects, and they are in control of what was once Draco Force territory! There's three of them so far, and those three look like Zone, Afro, and Slyy!

There's Tumor, who looks like Afro in a way, Stroke, who looks like Slyy, and Plague, who is the leader of the Architects, and look like Zone! The Dreamerz better watch out, because trouble is coming their way."

Then Fly Like A Butterfly came on after the announcement. Afro, Slyy, and I were looked at like we were criminals, which we weren't. I felt a little scared about going into Rokkaku-Dai Heights, but we had to find out what happened to the Draco Force, and possibly take down the Architects. So I got up, and started talking.

"Now I know what you are all thinking: Did me, Afro and Slyy make evil clones of ourselves? The answer is no. These guys must have modeled themselves after us, so we would look like criminals. So what we're going to do is head to Rokkaku-Dai, so we can find out how the Draco Force lost their territory to these noobs. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed on the plan, so then we skated to Rokkaku-Dai Heights to find the Architects. After two minutes of skating, we couldn't find them. The question we were all thinking was: Was DJ Professor K wrong? But I had a strong feeling that this was a trap. Suddenly, we were ambushed by the Architects, who knocked us out before we could turn around.

* * *

When I woke up, I was tied up in ropes and being stared at by the Architects. They were talking, but in whispers, so as not to wake all of us up. But everyone woke up anyways, so the whispering was now futile.

"Welcome, Dreamerz!" said the leader, who's name was Plague.

"So you guys are the Architects, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened to the Draco Force?"

"They're over there, tied up at the moment." he said, pointing to a corner.

I saw them, struggling to break free of chains. They were really angry, so mad that once they got out of those chains, they were going to break the necks of the Architects.

They left after they showed me where the Draco Force was, so I got out my watch, dialed up the GG's signal, then heard something.

"This is Corn, what's up?"

"Corn, it's Zone. We are being held hostage by the Architects. We need help."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"The Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility. Hurry."

I hung up, then waited. All of a sudden, I heard skates, and they weren't ours. I saw Corn come out of a pipe, and with the rest of the GGs too. They sprayed over the Architects, and drove them out of the area. We got our bonds, then I went to help out the Draco Force members.

"Thanks. We owe all of you one." Hachi said.

"No problem."


	11. Chapter 11: Final Boss

**Afro's POV**

I was on patrol in Shibuya Terminal, nothing special about that. But as I was patrolling, I saw something straight out of a comic book I once saw. There was a twenty foot statue of James Phyto walking towards Shibuya Terminal! I was as scared as a snake about to strike. I knew I had to call the others, so I did.

"Zone, it's Afro. Do you hear me?" I said.

"Yeah, bro. What's up?" He asked.

"I need some serious help over here in Shibuya Terminal."

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Remember James Phyto?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"There is a twenty foot statue of him wrecking the place! And he's at the controls!"

"Shit. Alright, I'll get everyone down there. Find a safe place to hide until we get there. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. See you."

I hung up, then went to go hide in a fashion store. A men's fashion store. I hid in a pile of clothes, and waited for the others to come over here. Five minutes later, they found me. How they found me, well, I wasn't hiding my skates.

"Alright. There it is, now how do we stop it?" Syko said.

We thought for a second. Then Glitter said, "We could grind up the legs and go through the ear hole."

Then I said,"Ok, let's do it."

So we went outside, and saw the statue. We saw our grind mark as well, so we got a running start, and started grinding on the statue's leg. It took about a minute, but as we got to the ear hole, we heard screams coming from inside.

"So what now?" Slyy asked bluntly.

"We go inside and see what the screams are about, that's what." Zone said with a cold stare. I admit Zone can be as cold as winter when he wants to be, so I don't ask any stupid questions.

When we got inside the head, we saw people running around, scared as fuck. I wondered what had their tails between their legs, but then I saw it. It was a giant Oni. Ten feet tall, blue and white stripes and a plug for a tail.

"You see that, bro?" I asked Zone.

"Unfortunately, yes. And now I really want to freak out."

Well, he didn't need to, because as soon as he spoke, the oni saw us.

"Welcome Rudies. I am your host, Arro. This place will be your coffin." Arro said.

Suddenly, black arms took us into the air. I had a spray can in my hand, so I sprayed the hand, and took off towards Arro. I saw a ramp and jumped off it. Then I sprayed a JSR tag on Arro's head. He disappeared, and the whole place changed into the streets of Shibuya Terminal. I was so glad that was over.

Then DJ Professor K came on. "Hey everyone, this is Jet Set Radio! Seems like that creepy statue of Phyto is gone, and everything's back to normal. Just for this occasion, I'm gonna change the radio station's name to Jet Set Generations!" Then Statement of Intent came on, and I stared into the sky. Yeah, everything's back to the way it was.

END.


	12. Chapter 12: Bad memories

Hey guys, it's Zone13. I know some of you wanted more Jet Set Generations, and didn't want this adventure to end, so I'm gonna continue it. Kinda surprising, huh. Well, here we go! (Plus, I still don't own JSRF. There, are you happy now?)

* * *

**Afro's POV:**

I was wrong. Everything was not back to normal. I had heard two weeks after we took down that monster that Phyto was still after us rudies. Phyto still being alive after we took down that thing was almost too much for me to figure out. I mean, how is it that we beat him and he's still standing after the beating we (meaning me) gave him. But when Zone got the news from the Kontrol Freaks and the Draco Force, I saw his face for the first time, and he was way beyond shocked. You would be shocked too if the most hated person in the world was still alive after you beat his ass.

"Zone, do you know what this means?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It means that we have a lot more work to do before we're able to face Phyto." He said.

Zone then stepped onto the platform upstairs and started speaking.

"Listen everyone. I know we've been through a lot of tough times, but now we have to do something we have never done before. Tonight, we are going to have a meeting between all rudie gangs and loners. We are going to determine what we are going to do about fighting Phyto Corp, and more importantly, James Phyto. We are going to have it here at the garage. Until then, let's go to bed. We're going to need all the rest we can get for tonight."

THen he stepped down. Everyone went to their room, except for Zone. He went to make some calls. I wondwered what was on his mind, but then I went to my room automatically to sleep. Sometimes it's not good to figure out what's on Zone's mind.


	13. Chapter 13: The Return of Afro

**Zone's POV:**

I was in my room. I was not really sure how it came to this, but I found out that Phyto, the CEO of Phyto Corp. was still alive. I thought that my brother had kicked his ass when we first met. I guess I was wrong. I was sitting on my bed, waiting for the meeting to start. I had drunk two cups of coffee and soda each, and I started having a memory afterwards. I was with our (meaning both Afro and I) parents and we were in the living room. We lived in Dogenzaka Hill. Afro and I were both 13, and we were watching TV when mom and dad went outside to talk. Our mom used to be one of a gang of Rudies called "Rapid 99". Our dad was also in a gang, but he was in the GGs. He was called "Combo". Suddenly, I heard a racket outside. I went to the window and saw something Rudies thought was very dangerous: Rokkaku Police.

I saw my mom and dad arguing with the police, but they looked like they knew what my parents were already. So one of them pulled out a gun, and then I heard two shots go off, and I woke up. The next thing I knew, I was back in my room. I pulled on my skates and went outside. I then saw the largest gathering of Rudies ever conceived. I saw some putting up tags, some skating, others just chatting with the leaders. I saw Afro talking with Corn, so I skated over to them. I tapped on Corn's shoulder, and then he turned around.

"Yo, Zone. What's up?" he said.

"Sup Corn. You here for the meeting?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Yeah." It's going to start soon. Come on."

So we went to the platform and got on top of it. Everyone quieted down immediately.

"Hello everybody. Welcome to the meeting. I'm glad you all could make it here tonight. Now, down to business. Have we all heard the news about Phyto? No? Well, for those of you that have not heard it, here it is. We have found out that after the beating my brother Afro gave him, he is still alive. Now, I know that this seems like bad news, but there is some good to it. Since we are all here, we are going to challenge Phyto's rule over the city. Now the question stands: are we going to sit here like bumps on a log and let him take away our freedom, or are we going to give him a run for his money?!"

Everyone cheered for the plan. Everyone except Afro. It looked like he was a little sad about something. So I went down to him and asked him:

"Are you alright, Bro?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I just never knew that you would make a plan that easy. You never stick to plans like that. It drives you nuts."

Well, he was right about that.

"Afro. Brother. I know how you feel about this plan, but don't you want to get revenge for what Phyto did to mom and dad?"

He looked at me. With very serious eyes. Of course he would. Then he smiled, and gave me a spray can. But not just any spray can, his special spray can. A spray can that could never run out of paint.


	14. Chapter 14: Game Over

**Afro's POV:**

The next morning, I woke up as usual: six in the morning. My brother and the other Dreamerz were up already, waiting for me to come to them. I stopped right in front of my brother Zone, who was really the only thing I had to a father. He stared at me the same way our dad did: with determination in his eyes and his heart at the same time.

"Yo, bro." Zone said.

"Hey. Ready for this, Zone?" I replied.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I hope you know what you're getting us all into."

"Trust me on this. We all know what's going to happen here. "

We then skated toward Phyto Corp. The only place that all rudies were not supposed to go to. It was a gigantic grey building, but instead of Rokkaku's symbol on it, it had a question mark logo on the top. When we got there, the place was a madhouse. People were running from something. But then we saw it: Poison Jam and the Noise Tanks working together. They must have been reawakened by our noise. Either that or they were at the meeting. But then, Zone must have seen them then and didn't say anything about it. But when I looked at Zone, he was just staring and listening to American music. Rap music. That only means one of two things: (1) he saw them and knew what was going to happen, or (2) he's trying to incite a revolution. And I was really scared about the latter, because after the businesses went the police stations, then the paramedics, and finally, the radio stations.

"Zone, what were you planning last night?" I asked.

"The only thing I could. A full-blown revolt." He said calmly. "Come on. It's clear to go."

He then skated out of the bushes and went straight for the door. I went after him, and then I lost him. The way I saw it, there were only two ways of finding Zone. One way was to follow his tags, but there were none. The only other way was to follow his burn marks, which were only left by the speed of Zone going without his weights. (Yes, he wears weights. But he wears them to limit himself from going too fast.

As I followed the skate marks, I saw his weights lying in front of a set of doors. I looked up and saw a little sign. It said "James Phyto" in bold letters. English letters. No one in Japan reads English. I opened the doors and saw Zone standing over Phyto. He was done.


	15. Chapter 15: Final Act

**Zone's POV**

It was finally over. The days of being terrorized by the Rokkaku Police and their owners was over and done. At first, I was just having a simple meeting for rudies, and the next minute, I was standing over the crumpled body of James Phyto. I had heard that after the ass kicking we gave him, he got back up and left the country to go back to America. Who knows, some idiot with the same plan might just come over here and figure out that we aren't to be messed with the hard way.

We were back at the Garage with a lot on our minds. What could we do, since most of us were kids? Anyway, I had gone over to Afro's room to talk to him, but the more I thought about talking to him, the more I remembered that I was the one who beat the living shit out of Phyto. So I stepped in and saw him packing his things. He saw me standing in front of the door, and he stood up and slowly walked to me.

"Hey, bro." He said calmly.

"Hey." I answered back.

We stood in silence for a second, then Afro went to his suitcase. It had pictures of Japan and America all over it. He then picked it up and grabbed the plane ticket that he had in his pocket. It had a picture of an airport I didn't know about. I spoke up automatically before he took a step toward the door.

"So you're leaving, huh?"

"Yeah. To America. I wanted to see what it was like over there." He said.

"I wanted to give you this back." I took out Afro's Spray can and tossed it to him.

He looked at it for a second, then tossed it back to me. "Keep it. You need it more than I do."

"You mind if we use our real names in here?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as the door is closed." he answered.

I closed the door and sat at the foot of the bed. Then I stared at him and said: "Listen Branden, I wanted to give you the power to make your own choices. I kinda knew you were following me up the building, but what I didn't know was that you would follow me to the end. If you're gonna go, I'm going with you."

"Are you sure about this, Kaibell?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yeah, bro. I'm going."

"And so are we." Glitter said.

We turned around and saw all the other rudies crowded around us. We looked at each other and smiled. Later, we got on a plane and said hello to America.


End file.
